dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chibifoxkit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Doc Twinle Tits .PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheDethklokGuy (talk) 23:02, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Admins and mods Sorry for answering your message late, I've been a bit busy, but it should level off soon! Yes, site does have an administrator, the diligent TheDethklokGuy. I am more of a moderator, I keep an eye out for vandalism and invalid edits. I am aiming to become an administrator, but that's up what TheDethklokGuy has to say. I'll be happy to help you make this wikia better! Feel free to ask any questions Fetuscakes (talk) 04:10, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, just remember to sign your contributions in the talk pages so we know it's you! Sounds like Aqua Teen Hunger Force is a bit like here, with two main forces (though we do have many wonderful contributors!). I wonder how the badges work and whether we could do them in this wiki too (I would do 500 edits "brutal" and 1000 edits "fucking metal" hahaha). Please, feel free to go ahead! I doubt the site will break! If you're wondering what specifically needs work, let me know. I have a list of things that need repair and I would the help. Fetuscakes (talk) 04:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm going to bring the badges thing up to TheDethklokGuy, I think it's a fantastic idea! ::As for the trivia stuff, just try to be as impartial as possible. Remember a wikia is like an encyclopedia, we are being as unbiased as possible. Personal opinion belongs to the talk pages :) ::As for the stuff that needs doing: there are some episode pages that are basically blank, so I've set up a sort of system with the editors around here. One editor will work on a page and no one will edit that page while work is being done to prevent confusion. When that editor is done, anybody else can edit to correct errors or to complete the information. Would you be interested in that? Otherwise, what needs work is completing pages on Mordhaus locations and the vehicles Dethlkok uses as well as completing the character biographies. Let me know what you want to do! Fetuscakes (talk) 05:16, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Just clarify for me, do you want in on the episodes list or would you rather freestyle your corrections and edits? Fetuscakes (talk) 21:03, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I can do what ever is most needed of me Chibifoxkit (talk) 21:26, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::OK, maybe you could work in one of these episodes? Fertilityklok, Rehabklok, Dethzazz, Prankklok, Motherklok, Writersklok, Dethcamp, Dethvanity, Going Downklok, Dethdinner, or Church of the Black Klok? ::::Be sure to follow the format the other episodes in this wikia have. Don't forget to to tell me which episode you chose! Fetuscakes (talk) ::::I can take em all if you need chief. I have a lot of free time on my hand. Chibifoxkit (talk) 01:28, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nope, definitely don't do that as it would be a monumental task for one person. Also I think it would be unfair to the other editors. Choose one episode, work on that and we'll go from there? I know you're excited (which is absolutely great!!) and the episodes are not the only things that need work. Character bios need polishing and to be linked to one another and we're missing a whole section of locations, so there's plenty of work to do! Fetuscakes (talk) 06:08, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I'll start with Dethcamp and i'll start working on a few of the char bio's, prob Toki and Nathan, I may suggest a few new catagories in the talk pages as I use those frequently. The talk pages I mean. Chibifoxkit (talk) 14:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Right-o! Let me know when you're finished with Dethcamp and of course don't hesitate to drop in my talk page if you have any questions :) ::::::New categories? Do you have something in mind? Fetuscakes (talk) 23:35, September 22, 2014 (UTC)